<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Whispered by shinymathom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600781">Secrets Whispered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymathom/pseuds/shinymathom'>shinymathom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymathom/pseuds/shinymathom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Armageddon't, a demon and an angel break their silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets Whispered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose to rate this E, but I think it could pass for a hard Mature. I just wanted to be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale woke with the covers pushed down around the curve of his stomach by Crowley's arm. It was draped across his waist, hand curled around his nude hip. Crowley was laying facing him, nude and vulnerable and slack jawed in sleep, backlit in a burning halo. He was beautiful as ever.</p><p>It was still new, the ability to acknowledge his attraction to Crowley and not try to backtrack or explain it away. He wanted this. He wanted to touch and be touched by Crowley. He wanted to take full advantage of the new freedom they had. </p><p>So maybe it was still a little scary. But last night, when they had gone to bed together, that hadn't been. The feeling of his lips on Crowley's skin, finally; the way Crowley fit so perfectly in his arms, that wasn't something he could shy away from again. </p><p>He only hoped that Crowley felt the same.</p><p>They hadn't said much last night as they tumbled into bed together. Yes, Crowley had been enthusiastic in his consent. And he definitely seemed to enjoy Aziraphale's hand wrapped around their cocks, sliding them together. </p><p>Afterward, he lay next to Aziraphale, breathing hard and grinning widely. Then Crowley cuddled up, murmured "Angel" and promptly fell asleep, still smiling.</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to roll closer to Crowley, fold his arms around the demon's back and hold him close while he slept. He wanted to stroke the hair away from his face and watch his features, as relaxed as the angel had ever seen them. He did neither of those things, and consoled himself with the memories of Crowley's smile from the night before and the warm weight of his arm draped across his lower belly. </p><p>Should he get out of bed? If this morning was going to be awkward, it would be easier to save face if Crowley didn't wake tangled up with Aziraphale in his bed. But if Crowley wanted this, and he wasn't there... </p><p>As if in answer to his dithering, Crowley's arm tightened around his belly. The demon's slim form slid closer and his nose pressed against Aziraphale's arm. The back of the angel's hand brushed up against Crowley's thighs, much too close to his cock for an angel to be touching a sleeping person... or demon. Aziraphale had to stop this before it got out of hand.</p><p>Gently, he stroked his palm up Crowley's arm, from the elbow to the shoulder. "Crowley?" he said softly. "Crowley, dear, wake up please."</p><p>Crowley made a few snuffling noises, which the angel found painfully adorable. He continued the gentle rubbing of Crowley's upper arm. "Mmmm 'ngel," Crowley groaned. " 'M 'wake." The demon turned his face into the pillow for a moment. His hand flexed against the angel's stomach as he stretched his limbs, and Crowley abruptly stopped moving. </p><p>Aziraphale wondered if Crowley had stopped time again. It seemed like several seconds should have passed in the time it took for Crowley to realize where he was, and who he was with, and to decide what to do about it. The angel braced himself for rejection.</p><p>Crowley's hand slid from his waist, and he rolled away to look into Aziraphale's eyes. The angel tried to maintain a calm and neutral expression, but he could feel his cheeks warming against his will. Crowley's gold eyes searched his face. "You're still here," he whispered. "It wasn't a dream. We..." he fell silent, a blush creeping up his cheeks and hiding his freckles. "Hi," he said with a small smile.</p><p>"Good morning, dear." Aziraphale reached for the demon's hand, and Crowley let him take it. "It wasn't a dream." He traced the knuckles with his thumb. "We did survive, and we did go to bed together. Is that... alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, angel, it's good. It's..." he laughed quietly. "G- you don't even know how many times I've imagined you here with me." He reached out and placed his palm on Aziraphale's chest. "Like this."</p><p>The angel raised their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss against the demon's fingers. "Would you... like to show me what you imagined?" He kissed the hand, the wrist. "I want to make you feel good."</p><p>Crowley made a series of rather strangled sounding noises. "Yeah, let me show you," he breathed. His long leg snaked over Aziraphale's hip, bringing their bodies flush together. The plush of Aziraphale's belly against Crowley's hipbones, the heat of their two cocks, both beginning to show interest in this new development. </p><p>Crowley's spine moved in a rather surprising way, and suddenly Aziraphale was on his back with a lap full of demon. "Like this?" The angel asked, stroking through the light hair on Crowley's thighs. </p><p>Crowley snapped his fingers, and several more pillows appeared under Aziraphale's head and back, propping him up so that they could easily see one another eye to eye. He leaned forward to ghost his lips across those of the angel. "Yes," he breathed against them. He could feel the angel's cock twitch under him, wanting attention. He settled a bit more weight there, giving him pressure but not friction. </p><p>Aziraphale felt alight with need and Crowley had barely touched him. "What next?" he asked shakily. His hands found themselves full of the small globes of Crowley's ass, and he squeezed appreciatively. </p><p>"Inside. Want you inside me angel." Crowley leaned far over to his left, stretching to pull out the bedside drawer, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to admire the sight of his hands grasping Crowley's lovely derriere. He dragged his fingertips along the edge of the demon's perineum and Crowley squirmed and nearly dropped the bottle of lube he'd been fetching.</p><p>"As lovely a sight as that was, my dear, I could have miracled some," Aziraphale teased.</p><p>"The only holy thing I want up my arse is you." Crowley laughed and handed the bottle over. Aziraphale snapped open the cap and poured the liquid onto his fingertips.</p><p>"No miracled lube," he agreed. Reaching beneath Crowley, he traced his fingers along until he found his entrance. </p><p>Crowley jumped. "Cold!"</p><p>"You said no miracles," Aziraphale chuckled, "and I'm an angel of my word."</p><p>"Bastard of your word, more like." Crowley pushed his face into the crook of the angel's neck and sank his teeth into the soft skin there. He could feel the moan it caused as it vibrated out of the angel's throat. </p><p>He let out one of his own as a blunt finger entered him. It had been a while since he had done this to himself, and Aziraphale's fingers were thicker besides. He would need time to get used to the breach, but it felt so good to let Aziraphale inside. </p><p>Crowley ran his hands down the angel's chest and belly, seeking the hot length trapped between them. The skin of Aziraphale's cock was smooth and warm against Crowley's own. He picked up the discarded lube and warmed some between his palms before taking one cock in each hand. Aziraphale pressed his hips upward into Crowley's hand, and his finger deeper into Crowley's hole. There were so many things happening at once, Crowley was having a hard time keeping track of it all.</p><p>"Angel," he panted. "Gonna come."</p><p>Aziraphale slowed his hand slightly. "You want to come? You want this to be over?"</p><p>"Nope," he grinned, "this's just th' first time." He leaned forward and captured Aziraphale's lips in a kiss, and the change of angle gave the angel better access. He resumed his former speed, licking into Crowley's mouth and holding him close.</p><p>The demon's legs began to shake, and he forgot to breathe as the first waves of intense pleasure shot through him. Aziraphale could feel him tighten around his fingers, and he made sure to brush Crowley's prostate with a steady rhythm. </p><p>Gradually Crowley stopped his rocking and leaned back to catch his breath for a moment. He was still slowly stroking Aziraphale, but had let go of his own cock. He made a satisfied groan. "I didn't expect that to happen so fast. Must have been the millenia of foreplay." </p><p>Aziraphale's answering giggle was tinged with regret. "I hope I wasn't too much of a tease, my dear."</p><p>"You can make up for it by putting your cock in me right now." Crowley suggested. Aziraphale moved to comply. Crowley miracled a hand clean to bring it to Aziraphale's face. "But in all seriousness angel, we both knew the stakes. Knowing you felt the same was..." he sighed, and met the angel's eyes again. "It was hard. It sucked, knowing that we both wanted this but if we ever had it, it wouldn't be allowed for long. I have never been happier to have pulled off a deception than I was yesterday. I intend to spend the rest of my existence with you, now that you won't be punished for it."</p><p>"It was hard. I'm sorry to say I doubted your affections on occasion, probably due to your refusal to allow me to come to harm. I'm dreadfully sorry that I had to do the same to you, my dearest. Please know that I never wanted to hurt you; that I chose the lesser of two evils, so to speak." Aziraphale's face was so earnest in that moment, Crowley felt tears spring to his eyes. "I love you so much, Crowley," he whispered. </p><p>"And I love you, Aziraphale. Now let me make you feel good." Crowley grasped the angel's cock, still hard throughout their confessions, and lay against his chest to guide it to his entrance. </p><p>The heat of the angel's cock entering him for the first time made Crowley cry out. He had fantasized about this for millenia, and it was finally happening. He was going to make love with Aziraphale, and nobody was going to stop him.</p><p>They lay together, chest to chest, moving their hips in a slow rhythm. Their breath mingled between lips wet from kissing. Aziraphale's hands slid up to Crowley's hips and began to urge him to move faster. </p><p>The light in the room began to change. Yes, the sun had moved in the sky since they had begun to explore each other's bodies, but this was something else. Crowley was... glowing. The fire pooling in Aziraphale's belly grew hotter as he realized that Crowley was losing control of his corporation, just a bit, and showing what was left of his halo. It was blackened and tarnished, something that any other angel would shrink away from in fear and pity. But for Aziraphale, it was part of Crowley, and that meant it was beautiful. It made him want to see the rest of him.</p><p>"Crowley, darling. Will you bring out your wings?" Crowley groaned again, rising and falling around Aziraphale, head thrown back in ecstasy. Great black wings appeared from the ether, moving in time with his thrusts to keep him balanced. "Beautiful," Aziraphale said in wonder. "You are the most gorgeous, lovely creature I've ever seen. I am so lucky to be yours." </p><p>"Yours, I'm yours too. Gonna make love to you... hah... so many different ways." Crowley was bathed in the glow of Aziraphale's own emergent halo. The two opposing light sources conflicted between them as the two ethereal beings worked together, chasing their pleasure.<br/>
"Gonna... fuck. Gonna fuck your gorgeous thighs" The angel's pelvis was slapping luridly against the demon's buttocks, and he had buried his fingers into the downy place where his wings met his back. </p><p>"We... ohh my love you feel so good. We could try other genitals next time, if you like." He reached out a tendril of his angelic essence to caress Crowley's demonic one. </p><p>"Y-yeah... gonna fuck you and give you head at the same time. I can do that. Fuck, Aziraphale, I'm gonna come again." He began to tremble in the angel's arms.</p><p>"I'm close, too, dear. Oh, Crowley, I've loved you for so long. So much." Aziraphale held Crowley close, moving up into him with all his angelic strength, curling their essences together, and pressing kisses all over his chest.</p><p>The moment Aziraphale came, Crowley followed. The pleasure looped between them on a level and in a manner which transcended human comprehension. It was several minutes before either of them could do anything but bask in the mind breaking joy of their shared release.</p><p>Crowley collapsed atop his angel, sated and weak from riding for so long. His wings drooped along the sides of his bed, his arms still around Aziraphale's back. He snapped his fingers to banish the sweat and other uncomfortable fluids, and settled in for an angelic snuggle.</p><p>Aziraphale stroked his feathers slowly, and Crowley hummed in appreciation. "Love you, angel. I have since the beginning." He pressed his face into the soft flesh of the angel's chest. "Hated it at first," he laughed. "Don't hate it now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the Celestial Biscuit Club's first Smut-off. It was originally submitted anonymously but I was encouraged to publish. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>